


Transference

by LuciferaBlack



Category: The Watcher (2000)
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, James Spader is my muse, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-23 18:46:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18555634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferaBlack/pseuds/LuciferaBlack
Summary: Joel Campbell has returned to the FBI to work on the cases of new victims by his old nemesis, a serial killer from back when he was living in L.A. Joel is being goaded and targeted by the serial killer. He has been seeing Dr. Polly Beilman for therapy, but their relationship suddenly takes a new turn.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is somewhat canon-compliant. For those who haven't seen the movie, James Spader plays Joel Campbell and Marisa Tomei plays Polly. Keanu Reeves plays David Griffin, the serial killer. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to The Watcher (2000), or the characters. This is strictly for fan entertainment purposes.

 Joel was sitting in the comfortable chair he always sat in, in the office that was now so familiar. Polly was sitting across from him. She listened to him as usual, but she seemed tense and didn’t make any suggestions. She was unusually quiet. He wondered if she thought he was getting worse, or if he was crazy. He paused and stared at her.

 “It would be nice to get a little feedback.” Joel said frankly. 

 Polly leaned back in her chair and sighed very quietly. 

 “It would probably benefit you to not be so reliant on my feedback.” Polly said. 

 Polly noticed Joel was irritated by this. 

 “How would that benefit me?” He asked bitterly. 

 “You would reinforce the idea that you can cope on your own. You _can_ cope on your own, Joel.” She said. 

 Joel stared at her. 

 “So…what, I’ll continue coming here, and you’ll just sit there, not saying anything?” Joel asked frustratedly. 

 “Actually…Joel…I think it’s time that we conclude our therapeutic relationship.” Polly said gently. 

 Joel looked affronted, and surprised. 

 “What?” He asked. 

 She opened her mouth, but he continued. 

 “I’m in the middle of hunting a serial killer, under some of the worst stress I’ve ever had in my life, and you want to stop seeing me?” He said angrily. 

 “I don’t… _want_ to stop seeing you…I need to stop seeing you.” She said. 

 “What does that mean?” He asked. 

 Polly remembered her training; it would be awkward and difficult, but transference and countertransference between a therapist and client should always be discussed openly. She braced herself. 

 “I think you might…have feelings for me, beyond the therapist-client alliance.” She began. 

 Joel scoffed. 

 “Look. Polly, I need your help. You can’t just drop me like this.” He said, deflecting. 

 “Joel…I’ll refer you to someone else and they will be able to help you. What I need to tell you is that I also have feelings for you beyond the normal therapeutic alliance…” She said. 

 They stared at each other. Joel was dumbfounded for several moments. 

 “Say that again?” Joel said, questioning whether he heard that correctly. 

 Polly gave him a small smirk and nervously shrugged. 

 “I have feelings for you, Joel. I’ve become attached to you. That means I can’t be objective, and that’s not going to be helpful to you. Or me. We need to stop the therapeutic relationship.” Polly said. 

 Joel noticed that Polly seemed to emphasize ‘ _therapeutic_ relationship’. He felt a bit hopeful. 

 “So…we end the…therapeutic relationship…and then what?” Joel said. 

 “Well, the rest is up to us. We probably shouldn’t see each other after that, but…we could. You would no longer be my client.” Polly said. 

 “I see. What would you like to do…?” He said. 

 Polly smiled and looked away. 

 “I’d like to see you, Joel. In a different capacity.” She admitted. 

 “Hm. I’d like that, too.” He said quietly. 

 They gazed into each other’s eyes. 

 “When can we end the therapeutic relationship?” Joel asked, now eager to do so. 

 Polly chuckled. 

 “Right now. But I need to give you a referral to a colleague of mine. I agree that you need ongoing support; I just can’t do that for you anymore.” She said. 

 “Okay. And when can we…go on a date?” He said. 

 Polly laughed delightedly. 

 “How about tonight?” She suggested. 

 “Sounds good. But my apartment is in a bit of a state at the moment…” Joel said. 

 “You can come to mine. Let me just write the address down.” Polly said, picking up her notepad. 

 She wrote her address and tore the sheet off, then she handed it to Joel. He carefully folded it and put it in his jeans pocket. She smiled at him. 

 “Oh, I almost forgot! Here…is the contact information for my colleague. You don’t have to do anything. I’ll notify him, and he’ll get in touch with you to see if you want to book an appointment. Now Joel, I really do hope you book an appointment with him. He’s really good, and I’m sure you’ll find it helpful.” Polly said. 

 “Okay. I will.” Joel said, taking the piece of paper. 

 Joel put that one in his pocket, too. 

 “Well, I’ll…see you later then. What time?” Joel said. 

 “Eight o’clock. I’ll have some food and wine ready for us, and we can just chill out.” Polly said, smiling. 

 “Alright. Bye for now, Polly.” He said softly. 

 “Bye, Joel. Don’t be late.” She said, smirking. 

 “I won’t.” He said, then he left her office. 

 ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

 Polly nervously put some snacks out and chose a bottle of wine. She then fussed over her appearance for several moments. She took a deep breath, then another, then she sat on the sofa and waited. Joel anxiously pressed the button to buzz Polly; she answered and he told her it was him. The door buzzed and he opened it. Joel walked down the hall and found the elevator, then he went up to her floor. He found her door and took a deep breath before knocking. Polly opened the door and smiled brightly at him. 

 “Come in.” Polly said. 

 “Thanks.” Joel said, stepping inside. 

 Joel noticed that Polly didn’t put the chain across as an extra lock, so he did it for her. 

 “You should always use this.” Joel said out of concern. 

 He looked at Polly and she smiled gently. 

 “I do normally. I didn’t think I’d need it with an FBI agent here.” She said, smirking. 

 “Well…when that agent is being targeted by a _psycho_ , the chain is still necessary.” He said. 

 “Okay. Come in and sit with me.” She said. 

 Joel followed Polly and they sat on the sofa together. 

 “Can you drink wine with your migraine medication?” Polly asked. 

 “I haven’t taken it for a while now…I’ll be fine.” Joel said. 

 “Okay.” She said. 

 Polly put the corkscrew in and opened the bottle of white wine. She poured the wine and handed a glass to Joel; she raised her own glass, and her hand trembled slightly. She could tell Joel noticed. 

 “I’m a bit nervous.” Polly explained wryly. 

 “So am I.” Joel said. 

 Polly smiled at him. 

 “It’s kinda weird, right? We’ve known each other for quite a while. We saw each other twice a week. It just feels different now.” She said. 

 “Yes, it feels different. It feels…intimate.” He said softly. 

 “Yeah, it does.” She said quietly. 

 They both sipped the wine in an effort to calm their nerves. 

 “This is nice, though…despite the nervousness.” Polly said humorously. 

 Joel chuckled and nodded. 

 “It is. Thank you for having me. You have a very nice home.” He said, looking around. 

 “Thanks.” She said. 

 Joel spotted a photo. 

 “Wow. That’s your graduation photo? You look stunning, even in the cap.” He said.

 Polly laughed amusedly. 

 “Thank you. It feels like yesterday. I still feel like a student, and I wonder if I’m competent.” She said wryly. 

 “You’re very competent. I found you extremely helpful, Polly. I appreciate your support.” He said. 

 Polly’s heart swelled at Joel’s sweet comments, and she instinctively put her hand on his cheek. This surprised both of them; they looked at each other and she nervously took her hand away. Joel gently grasped Polly’s hand and brought it back up to his cheek. He held it against his cheek and he closed his eyes, revelling in her touch. Polly knew how lonely Joel was, and it made her sad; he was such a lovely person, with so much to offer. She selfishly wanted to be the one to receive everything he had to offer; all the intensity and love she knew he had in him. Polly caressed Joel’s cheek, and he opened his eyes to look at her again. 

 Joel took his hand away from Polly’s; she left her hand on his cheek. He lightly touched her cheek in return, and she leaned into his touch. 

 “It’s so good to finally be able to touch you…” Joel said quietly. 

 Polly blushed lightly. 

 “It’s nice to be able to touch you, too.” She said. 

 Joel took her hand in both of his, and then he lightly trailed his fingers up and down the inside of her wrist. It tickled her, and she smiled and giggled quietly. 

 “You’re ticklish.” Joel discovered amusedly. 

 “Yeah…I’m sensitive…” Polly said in a sultry tone. 

 “Mm. All over?” He replied suavely. 

 “Yes. All over…” She said flirtatiously. 

 “That’s adorable…and very sexy.” He said, leaning closer. 

 “Are you sensitive, Joel?” Polly asked. 

 “I cry at sad movies.” Joel joked. 

 Polly giggled, but she expected a real answer. 

 “Yes. I enjoy the lightest of touches…like the way your soft, warm hand felt on my cheek. It gave me immense pleasure.” He said quietly. 

 “Oh…” She replied, blushing. 

 Polly surreptitiously looked down at the front of Joel’s pants, but before she could see whether or not he was hard, his lips gently pressed against hers. She hummed very quietly in pleasure as she felt his warm, soft lips on hers. She lightly pressed into the kiss and they became more passionate. Joel was amazed and thrilled that he was finally kissing Polly’s luscious lips; he’d wanted to for a long time. He moaned quietly into the kiss, and it excited her; he felt her gently put her hands on his upper chest. 

 Polly felt Joel shift slightly, and he stopped kissing her; she watched him take his gun out from the back of his jeans and put it down on the end table. 

 “…You brought your gun?” Polly asked in surprise. 

 “Yes. Like I said…psycho. _Him_ , not me…” Joel said wryly. 

 Polly smirked. 

 “Okay. Do you have any other weapons you’d like to get out of the way, or can we kiss again?” Polly joked. 

 Joel very seriously reached down and removed an ankle sheath with a large knife in it, and he placed that on the end table as well. 

 “…You good?” She asked, smirking. 

 “Yep.” He said. 

 Polly smiled and moved closer to Joel, and they resumed kissing. She grasped his soft sweater as she put her hands on his chest again. She arched her back and got even closer to him; she felt his warm hands on the small of her back, gently pulling her. 

 “Joel…” Polly said softly. 

 “Mm.” Joel responded while kissing her neck. 

 “Let’s go in the bedroom.” She said. 

 Joel paused and looked at her; he nodded. Polly got up and took his hand, then she led him into her bedroom. She turned to him and bit her lip excitedly. She gave him a coy look, then she timidly lifted his sweater up. He took his sweater and undershirt off, and gently tossed them aside. Polly lustfully and approvingly surveyed his bare chest, shoulders, arms and abdomen. She blushed lightly and took her top off. Joel adoringly gazed at her as she stood there in her black bra. Polly stepped closer and touched his chest, then she ran her hands down to his belt. She noticed the intense way he was watching her. 

 “Am I going too fast?” Polly asked. 

 “Hell no.” Joel said. 

 Polly giggled and undid his belt; she then undid his jeans and began pulling them down. She noticed some bruising and discoloration on his lower right abdomen. 

 “That’s where I inject the migraine medicine.” Joel explained, somewhat embarrassedly. 

 “It’s okay, I’m not going to lecture you about self-medicating. Does it hurt?” Polly said. 

 “No.” He replied. 

 “Okay, good.” She said; she gently caressed the area. 

 “That doesn’t hurt?” She asked. 

 “No, don’t worry. You won’t hurt me.” He said. 

 Polly undid her own jeans and took them off, then she watched Joel take his jeans off. They both took their socks off and then she removed her bra. Joel sighed as he lustfully admired her bare breasts, then he stepped closer and kissed her. Polly felt Joel’s hands on her back, lightly rubbing her skin as they kissed, and she moaned quietly. She felt his tongue move in and out of her mouth in an erotic manner, and she became more wet with arousal. She arched against him so that her breasts touched his chest, and she could feel his hardness through his boxers. Polly whimpered excitedly and stopped the kiss. 

 Polly pulled her panties down and stepped out of them, and she enjoyed the way Joel lustfully surveyed her body. She watched him pull his boxers down, and she felt a rush of excitement and arousal as she looked at his erection. He stepped out of his boxers, then he watched her get on the bed. Polly noticed that Joel hesitated, which she found sweet. 

 “Come here.” Polly beckoned quietly. 

 Joel approached the bed and got on it; Polly lay back and opened her legs. 

 “I wanna feel you.” She said, holding her hands out to him. 

 Joel took her invitation and got on top of her. Polly moaned breathily as she felt Joel’s hot, smooth member lightly run along her sensitive flesh. He pressed against her and they kissed passionately while they rubbed together. 

 “Mm…” Polly whimpered into the kiss. 

 She rubbed his back and held him firmly to her for several more moments. She breathed heavily, so Joel stopped kissing her; she whimpered a few times, then she tensed up and moaned as she orgasmed. Joel was taken aback; he affectionately watched Polly’s face as she climaxed beneath him. He kissed her cheek and her lips, then she opened her eyes and blushed as they looked at each other. 

 “Make love to me, Joel.” Polly purred lustfully; she wanted more. 

 Joel positioned his tip at her opening and they could both feel how slippery she was. He moaned quietly, then he gently pushed forward, slipping inside her. Polly breathed heavier again, and she arched up as Joel slid in deeper. He paused when he was all the way inside; he kissed her a few times, very softly, then he pulled back and gently went in deeply again. Joel heard Polly moan breathily. 

 “Does that feel good, sweetheart?” Joel asked quietly. 

 “Yes!” Polly breathed. 

 “Mmm.” He responded. 

 Joel began thrusting at a steady pace, and he felt Polly grasp his shoulders and wrap her legs around him. She eagerly met his thrusts as they were pressed together. Polly heard Joel breathing heavier and she heard a very quiet moan next to her ear, which further aroused her. They both quickened their movements slightly. 

 “It feels…so good…” Polly breathed. 

 “Yes, baby…” Joel said breathily. 

 Polly mewled softly and they moved faster together. Their lovemaking was becoming very slippery; they heard some slight wet sounds as Joel thrust faster. He moaned lustfully and she whimpered excitedly. As their need for release became urgent, Joel got a bit rougher with Polly, but she was ready for it. She wanted and needed the hard, quick pace. 

 “Oh! Yes!” Polly whimpered breathlessly. 

 Joel was getting close to coming; he wondered if he should pull out. As if she read his mind, Polly held him tighter. 

 “I want you to come in me.” She purred. 

 Joel groaned quietly, and thrust harder and faster. He heard Polly’s sweet little whimpers get higher in pitch, and more frequent. He also felt her slick walls tightening around him. They both breathed heavily and tensed up at almost the same time. Polly felt the waves of intense pleasure going through her, and she could feel herself clamping down on Joel, which added to her pleasure. He felt so good inside her. Joel gushed heavily inside Polly as he came, wave after wave of pleasure crashing over him. They gradually stayed still and caught their breath. 

 “Holy fuck…” Joel said, almost against her neck. 

 Polly giggled; he looked at her, and they smiled weakly at each other in utter satisfaction. She kissed him, then they looked at each other. 

 “That was amazing.” Polly said, smiling. 

 “It was.” Joel agreed. 

 “I’d like to do it again. I can’t just do it once with you. You’re obviously addictive.” She said happily. 

 “Mm. Well, give me a bit, then we can do it again.” He said flirtatiously. 

 “Okay.” She said, then she kissed him. 

 Joel gently withdrew from Polly and slumped down beside her. They recuperated for a little while, then she moved closer and cuddled him.

 “Will you stay the night?” Polly asked hopefully. 

 “Sure. But I’d feel better with my gun on the nightstand.” Joel said. 

 “Okay.” She said. 

 Joel got up and went into the living room to retrieve his gun, and his knife, then he returned. He placed the weapons on the nightstand, then he got comfy again. He put his arm around Polly as she snuggled up to him once more. They rested until they eventually dozed off. Joel had a sound sleep for a few hours, which was more than he usually had, but his phone woke them up just after midnight. He groggily got out of bed and found the phone in his jeans pocket. 

 “What.” Joel answered. 

 Polly listened, then she turned the lamp on. They both squinted. 

 “Fuck…I’ll be right there.” He said, then he hung up. 

 Polly watched expectantly as Joel began throwing on his clothes. 

 “I’m sorry. It’s work. He sent another fucking photo.” Joel said irritatedly. 

 “What?” Polly asked, puzzled. 

 “It means a girl’s gonna die overnight if I don’t find her. This is what he does to me.” He said. 

 Joel became so angry, he just grabbed his weapons and headed for the door. 

 “Be careful!” Polly called to him. 

 She heard the apartment door slam shut—Joel didn’t slam it on purpose; it always did that if it was let go. She got up and nervously locked the door, including putting the chain across. Polly couldn’t sleep now, so she turned the TV on and curled up in her housecoat on the sofa. 

 ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

 Joel had a rough night. He and his police counterparts searched all night and didn’t find her. Someone later reported finding the body of a young woman with her throat seemingly slit, and blood everywhere. He knew it was the girl in the photo. He felt that now-familiar sting of failure, helplessness, humiliation and injustice. He wanted to find the piece of shit and smash his face in with a sledgehammer rather than put him behind bars at this point. 

 ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

 Polly just finished an appointment; her client left and she was surprised to see Joel walk in. He was sweaty and exhausted-looking, and seemed to be having a panic attack. 

 “Joel, you just have a seat here, okay, and keep breathing nice and deep.” Polly said; she went and locked the office door so that they wouldn’t be interrupted. 

 She sat on the coffee table in front of Joel. 

 “Keep breathing; you’re doing great. You’re safe here, in my office, it’s just the two of us. Breathe in…and out…in nice and deep…and out.” Polly said, doing the breathing exercises with him. 

 After a few minutes, Joel’s anxiety went down to a tolerable level again, and he patted his sweaty face with a tissue.

 “Sorry.” Joel said quietly. 

 “It’s okay.” Polly said. 

 “I know you’re not my therapist anymore. But I didn’t know where else to go.” He said. 

 “It’s okay, I’m here for you. I don’t have any more appointments now. You can stay as long as you need to.” She said. 

 They sat in silence for several moments while Joel stared at the floor. 

 “He killed her.” Joel said. 

 “…That’s terrible. I’m so sorry.” Polly said. 

 She knew that Joel was being singled out by the killer and he felt personally responsible. He always said he didn’t; he said he blamed the asshole who committed the crime, but she knew it deeply affected him. Joel finally made eye contact with her. 

 “Why is he doing this?” He asked, hoping for some psychological insight. 

 “He seems to think it’s a game or something. And he likes playing it with you. He might feel like he’s in some kind of friendship or relationship with you, and this is how you interact. It’s twisted, I know. I think he wants your attention. He gets your attention every time he takes a girl. On top of the thrill of the kidnapping and murder, he gets the thrill of you interacting with him. Chasing him…” She said. 

 “…Sick fuck.” He said. 

 Polly nodded. 

 “You could be a profiler with the FBI. I could put in a word for you.” Joel said, with his mood lightening. 

 Polly chuckled. 

 “I’ll think about it.” She said. 

 “I’m sorry I took off last night…and showed up here like this...I’m a mess.” He said. 

 “It’s okay, you had to try and find the victim. And you’re not a mess. You’re in an extremely high-stress situation, which is aggravating your post traumatic stress symptoms.” She said. 

 “Thank you.” He said quietly. 

 “You’re welcome.” She said. 

 They sat quietly and looked at each other. 

 “Would you like to come over to my place now?” Polly asked. 

 “Okay. I’d like that.” Joel said. 

 (To Be Continued…)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is similar to the canon but it's how I envision it. :)

 Joel was sipping a glass of water, sitting with Polly on the sofa back at her apartment.

 “So, other than having a horrific night and morning, how are you doing?” Polly asked. 

 Joel chuckled. 

 “Fine.” He said, smirking. 

 Polly nodded and smiled. 

 “You know what you need?” She said. 

 “I thought you weren’t going to give me anymore suggestions.” He pointed out. 

 “I’m not making suggests as a therapist; I’m making them as your girlfriend…” She said. 

 “Oh, are you my girlfriend?” He said amusedly. 

 “Yeah, if you want me to be.” She said. 

 “I’d like that very much.” He said. 

 “Okay; I’m your girlfriend. Now, Joel…what you need is a massage and a nap.” She said. 

 “You don’t have to give me a—ahhh that’s nice…” He said as she put her hands on his shoulders and squeezed his muscles. 

 Polly giggled quietly, and she continued massaging Joel’s tense muscles. She rubbed the back of his neck and he tiredly put his head forward. She leaned closer and kissed him on the cheek. 

 “Come on, let’s have a nap together.” Polly said. 

 “Mm.” Joel responded sleepily. 

 Polly was surprised and amused when Joel got comfy on the sofa and coaxed her into laying down on it with him. 

 “Joel…I meant a nap in the bed.” She said, smiling. 

 “This is good.” He said. 

 They were pressed together, with her half-on top of him, but he seemed content, so she rested her head on his shoulder and relaxed. Polly sighed contentedly and closed her eyes; she was soothed by Joel’s warmth, his lovely scent, and the sound of his breathing. They both quickly fell asleep. A while later, Polly woke up and she felt Joel embrace her tightly. 

 “Hi.” Polly said softly. 

 “Hi. I slept well for a change. You help me sleep better.” Joel said quietly. 

 “Aww. I’m glad. You can stay with me tonight, too…” She said, hugging him. 

 “I wouldn’t want to bother you with work…or my nightmares…” He said. 

 “I won’t be bothered. I’d like you to stay.” She said. 

 “…Okay.” He agreed. 

 “Let’s eat something.” She said, getting up. 

 They both washed up and went into the kitchen together; they ate a late lunch or early supper meal, and then they drank tea. Once they were finished, Polly put their dishes in the dishwasher and they both went and sat on the sofa. They sat quietly and listened to the rain for a little while. Joel noticed Polly suddenly smiling at him. 

 “What?” He asked quizzically. 

 “I feel like I know you already.” She said. 

 “You do.” He said. 

 “Yeah. It’s a funny way to start a relationship, but I like it. We can skip over the life histories and get to the good parts.” She said humorously. 

 Joel chuckled. 

 “Yeah, but I don’t know much about you.” He said. 

 “Well, I had a nice upbringing and I love my family. I have a sister who lives in Canada. Our parents live in Boston. I was really girly when I was young; I loved pink and dolls, stuffed bears and jewelry.” She paused and laughed. 

 Joel smiled amusedly. 

 “I wanted to be an actress for a while, then I wanted to be a doctor. When I graduated high school, I decided to go into psychology and the rest is history. Oh, I like animals, I still like pink, Christmas is my favorite holiday, ruby is my birthstone, pizza is my favorite food…and I have a high sex drive.” She said.

 Joel smiled more broadly, then he laughed.

 “That’s quite an interesting mix of information. Thank you.” He said, smiling. 

 Polly laughed. 

 “You’re welcome. Now you know about me.” She said. 

 “Mm. And now we can get to the good parts…” He said. 

 “Yeah.” She said excitedly. 

 “How’s your sex drive right now?” He asked cheekily. 

 “High.” She said, smirking. 

 “Good. We never got to do it a second time, like we were supposed to.” He said. 

 “I know. Why don’t we do it now?” She said. 

 “Okay.” He said. 

 Polly took Joel’s hand and led him into the bedroom. They quickly took their clothes off, then Joel gently pulled her close. They began kissing passionately while his hands lightly rubbed her back. Her hands were on his cheeks, then they explored his chest. Joel smirked slightly because Polly seemed to really enjoy touching his chest. She made a quiet humming sound as they kissed, then her hand went down his abdomen. She began gently stroking his member, making him even harder. 

 Polly felt Joel kiss her neck very passionately while she continued stroking him, and she breathed heavier. She wanted to keep touching him, but he moved down and lovingly kissed her breasts. He put his hands on her back and gently coaxed her into laying back on the bed while he supported her. Joel continued kissing Polly’s breasts and lightly suckling one nipple, then the other. She moaned softly and opened her legs. He moved down further and put his mouth on her delicate folds. 

 “Mmm…Joel…” Polly purred. 

 Joel moaned in response as he licked her clit; she whimpered and squirmed slightly. Polly was amazed at the sensations Joel was giving her by licking, sucking and pressing her sensitive flesh. 

 “Oh god…” Polly breathed. 

 She felt Joel’s tongue move quickly back and forth on her clit, and she started tensing up. She panted and clutched the sheets. Several moments later, she moaned and arched up in pleasure, gently pushing against his mouth. Joel revelled in her taste, and how she felt and sounded; he stopped and smirked when she pulled away. She was too sensitive for the powerful stimulation. Polly watched Joel move up and get on top of her; she kissed him and pulled him closer. She then reached down and guided his erection to her opening. Polly whimpered excitedly and pulled Joel so that he entered her. She whined in pleasure as they still kissed, then they looked at each other. 

 Joel glided deeper into Polly’s warm, tight, silky depth, and he moaned quietly. 

 “You feel so good, Polly…” Joel said lustfully. 

 “Mm…I wanna make you come.” Polly said intensely. 

 Polly began eagerly meeting Joel’s thrusts, encouraging him to go faster. She pulled his butt with each thrust. 

 “Fuck me harder…” She purred seductively. 

 Joel groaned as he began thrusting faster and harder. 

 “Yes!” She panted. 

 Polly was so turned on, she was getting close to climaxing again. Joel heard Polly’s excited, urgent whimpers and he felt her lightly clawing his butt. She seemed to be getting close, too, which gratified him. She mewled in pleasure, then she tensed up all over and stayed still. Her body tightened on him and he was being squeezed as he continued thrusting. He was about to come.

 “…baby…” Joel breathed intensely. 

 Polly held him tightly, so he let himself get closer. Joel moaned breathily and started gushing heavily inside her. Her walls were still clamping down on him as he emptied into her. Once their orgasms finished, they caught their breath. Joel kissed Polly’s cheek and he recuperated for a few moments before looking at her. She smiled happily and ran her hand through his hair. 

 “That’ll help you sleep tonight, too…” Polly said giddily. 

 “Definitely.” Joel said. 

 ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

 Later that night, Joel felt peaceful as Polly snuggled up to him in bed. She fell asleep quickly, and he held her and listened to her breathing. He was awake for some time, dreading a phone call. It passed midnight, and he thought he was in the clear, so he relaxed. He drifted off to sleep. 

 Joel and Polly were startled awake by his phone ringing. It was almost 1 a.m., and Joel had barely slept. He answered it and just listened. 

 “I’m on my way.” Joel said, and he hung up. 

 Polly was tiredly watching him in the lamplight.

 “Sorry. There’s another one.” He said, throwing his clothes on. 

 “It’s okay. Please be careful. Good luck.” She said. 

 “Thanks.” He said. 

 Joel swiftly kissed her on the cheek, then he grabbed his weapons and left. He made sure not to slam the door this time. Polly groggily got up and locked the door, then she returned and slumped back into bed. She barely managed to turn the lamp off before falling back asleep.

 ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

 Joel arrived at the local police station and he stormed into the incident room for the update. He was handed a photo, and his heart skipped a beat; the photo was of Polly. Without saying anything, he rushed off and headed back to Polly’s apartment. When he got up to her door, he tried the knob and it was unlocked. Joel went inside and called to her as he went searching; she wasn’t there. 

 “Fuck!” Joel shouted. 

 His phone rang, so he answered it; he didn’t say anything, he just listened. 

 “Hello, is this Joel?” The caller said calmly. 

 Joel recognized the voice from other calls he’d received over the past few years, taunting him. 

 “You know it is, asshole.” He said angrily. 

 “Oh…testy. I knew taking your girlfriend would annoy you, but it’s the only way you ever keep in touch. I take a girl, you spring into action, and we have a fun game of hide and seek. And like right now, you actually listen to me.” The caller said. 

 Joel clenched his jaw. 

 “…Yes, I’m listening. What do you want?” Joel said. 

 “You. Because I’d like to spend some time with you, and because you always show up _late_ …I’ll actually give you the address this time. You should be able to make it here in time.” The caller said. 

 “Where?” Joel said curtly. 

 “The old textile factory by the waterfront, the one set to be demolished. You know it?” The caller said. 

 “Yes. I’m on my way.” Joel said. 

 “Fantastic. We’ll be waiting.” The caller said, then he hung up. 

 Joel sped off to the factory, but he called his police colleagues on the way, to get backup. He parked close to the factory and rushed inside; it was dark and hard to find which way to go, but he saw a light when he looked up. Joel went up a few flights of stairs and he saw Polly tied up with rope, wearing her housecoat. She was tied to a support beam. And there he was, the man that had caused so much havoc and anguish. The serial killer known as The Watcher. He had dark hair and striking features; he looked normal enough, except he was waving a gun around like it was a toy and he was bored. The Watcher slowly approached Joel, looking curious and gratified. 

 “Hi Joel. We’ve never been this close before…although we passed each other in Polly’s office building a few days ago. You were oblivious.” The Watcher said. 

 Joel felt enraged, but he managed to contain it. 

 “Who are you exactly, and why are you doing this?” Joel asked. 

 “I’m David Allen Griffin. I’m doing this because you made me. You’re so…standoffish. A lone wolf. You finally had a personal connection with Polly here. This was the leverage I needed to get you here with me.” David said. 

 “Okay…that makes sense…David. But why the other girls?” Joel said. 

 “The first ones…had nothing to do with you, Joel. Imagine that…I had a life before you. But once you were on the case, I felt that we really bonded. You and I could’ve been friends. You got _so close_ , and then you just gave up and moved to Chicago. Where’s the fun in that?” David said. 

 “You…want to be my friend…?” Joel said. 

 David scoffed and pointed the gun at Polly, who flinched. 

 “Don’t make fun of me, Joel.” David said. 

 “I’m not! I just want to understand you. You don’t have to hurt her. I’m here, and I’m listening.” Joel said. 

 David lowered the gun, but then he pointed it at Joel. 

 “I need you…to chase me. To play our game, otherwise what’s the point? You don’t seem to want to play anymore, Joel.” David said. 

 “I will. I’ll chase you. Just let me take Polly home. Please.” Joel said. 

 There was a very long pause as David considered it. 

 “No.” David said, aiming the gun at Polly again. 

 Joel decided to use a different strategy. 

 “You’re right David, I don’t want to play anymore. Actually, I never wanted to play this game with you. You are a twisted, sadistic, cowardly, fucked up waste of a human being. I would never, _ever_ be friends with you.” Joel said. 

 Polly cringed and wondered why Joel was provoking David like this, but then David lowered the gun and began untying her. He didn’t say anything, but she got the impression she was free to go, so she carefully approached Joel. Joel could tell that he’d broken David, and he almost felt bad for some reason. They watched him raise the gun and aim it at his own head. Polly turned and put her face into Joel’s neck, but Joel was willing to watch it happen. However, a swat team arrived and one of them shot David’s arm, causing him to drop the gun. They swarmed him and put him in handcuffs while Joel escorted Polly downstairs. They left the building, and she began crying. Joel grabbed a blanket from the paramedic team and wrapped it around her, then he rubbed her upper arms briskly. 

 “You’re safe now, sweetheart. I’m sorry you went through that. I should’ve known he would do this…” Joel said. 

 He grabbed a tissue from his pocket and gave it to Polly. She blew her nose.

 “You couldn’t have known. And you saved me.” She said. 

 Joel was unconvinced, and he looked away, so Polly put her hands on his cheeks and guided him to look at her. 

 “You saved me. And you stopped him. He can’t ever do this again.” She said. 

 Joel could hardly believe it, but the reality was starting to set in. The Watcher was now in custody. It was over. He gazed into Polly’s eyes, lost in thought for several moments. She hugged him, and he held her close. Joel watched the secure transport van take Griffin away along with several police cruisers as an escort. He brought his attention back to Polly. 

 “Did he hurt you?” He asked. 

 “No, it was weird. He came into the apartment, entered the bedroom, turned the light on and held the gun towards me but he just told me to put something on. He looked away while I put my housecoat on. He was more interested in _you_ , Joel. And hurting you.” She said. 

 Joel nodded. 

 “I’m glad you’re okay. We need to change addresses, just on the off chance he sends letters or hires someone to…would you like to get an apartment together?” Joel said. 

 Polly was pleasantly surprised. 

 “Yes. Let’s do it! I'm in love with you, Joel.” She said. 

 "I'm in love with you too, Polly." He said. 

 They smiled and kissed each other.

  **The End**


End file.
